Hidden in Sight
by Song Of Hope
Summary: It's time for the Winter Festival, and several friends are looking for their dates. Four of them know who they will be going with, but what about the others? What happens when a whole lot of boys receive invitations with aliases? Will the girls get the guys to go? Will this be the best Masquerade ever? R
1. The Characters

**I hope everyone is happy, because I'm going to write a prom story! I will take OC's for these people.**

**Nile, Kenta, Benkei, Demure, Ryuuga, Tsubasa, Da Xiang, Chi Yun, Julian Konzern, Masamune, Toby, Zeo, and Damian.**

**No OC's for Ginga, Wales, Chao Xin, Kyoya, because Madoka, Sophie, Mei-Mei, and I take them, in that order.**

**Turn in OC's for this by this day next week. If I have enough OC's by that time, I will continue the story. If not, I will not even start it. Got it? I need at least two OC's. No more after the cut off point. Okay? Good. Submit OC's with this format.**

**Name:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Character of Interest:**

**Eye Color:**

**Hair Color:**

**Body Type:**

**Clothes:**

**Personality:**


	2. Invitations and Aliases

**Song Of Hope: Okay, here's the first chapter. Note, OC's need to be sent in with the proper format and they must be from people who have accounts, so that I may PM them with questions for certain parts of the story. Sorry Lover, but since you don't have an account, I can't use your OC. The following have now been claimed. Tsubasa, Ryuuga, and Nile. All others are still up for grabs.**

Hope sighed as she fell against the wall in her boy's uniform, which consisted of a pair of red slacks and a white button-up shirt. The Winter Festival for their small high school was coming up, and the school was forcing everyone to attend. One part of said festival is the dance, which this year was going to be a masquerade.

"What's wrong Hope? You look upset." She turned to see her friend Aoi Tategami, in her school inform, which for girls was a red and white sailor outfit. Aoi was one of her best friends. Hope glared at her.

"What do you think?"

"The Winter Festival? Come on, it can't be that bad."

"It includes a dance, where everyone has to dress up all nice and fancy, which you arranged, being on student council." Aoi smiled.

"Oh, that's it? It's a masquerade, so no one would recognize you at all. And maybe you could go with someone." She blushed. The only person she would want to go with she couldn't. It's against girl code in general.

"There's no one I want to go with Aoi."

"I can tell there is. You're blushing."

"You'd probably shout 'What?!' at the top of your lungs if I said who."

"I promise I won't."

"I don't believe you."

"Come on, just say it."

"Fine!" Hope sighed and mumbled.

"What? She mumbled a little bit louder. "I still can't hear you." Hope said it very quietly, but Aoi could make it out this time.

"Kyoya."

"WHAT?!"

"See, I knew it! I knew that's how you would react!"

"I'm sorry, but you and Kyoya fight like two lions marking their territory. And who would want to date my brother? He's mean to everyone but Kakeru and me, he's kinda scary sometimes, he's really stubborn-"

"And a fourth of the school has a crush on him, the other fourth having a crush on Ryuuga. They're the bad Asses of the school."

"Who are the bad guys of the school?" Madoka popped her head in. Anytime someone swore, she'd replace the swear word with something that has pretty much the same meaning but much clearer.

"Kyoya and Ryuuga."

"Hope just told me that she has a crush on my brother."

"WHAT?!"

"Calm down! Do you want to get us in trouble?"

"Sorry. But Kyoya, seriously? I thought you were the anti-girly girl. You and Kyoya also fight like two lions marking their territory. And a fourth of the school is obsessed with Kyoya."

"Well, if we're gonna blabber on about my crush, why don't you two state yours?" They both blushed. "On second though, just tell me yours Aoi, I can already guess Madoka's."

"What?"

"It's obvious that you like Ginga."

"How did you know?"

"Pretty much the whole school knows. It's no big secret."

"So, since you both know my crush, and we all know Madoka's why don't we share yours, hm?" Aoi blushed and mumbled. "I can't hear you." She mumbled a little bit louder.

"Can't hear you."

"Ryuuga." Now it was Hope's turn for shock, and Madoka shared it with her.

"WHAT?!"

"Keep it down!"

"Aoi, I thought you were smarter than that. But Ryuuga?"

"Well, some guy, and I'm not even kidding, but he was going to threaten me to get to Kyoya, when Ryuuga saw me, beat the ever loving crap out of this guy, made him beg forgiveness, claim insanity, and call himself a coward. And he did all of those things. He's been walking me home everyday since then."

"How long has this been going on Aoi?"

"Um, two months."

"TWO MONTHS!"

"Quiet!"

"This has been going on for two months, and you haven't said anything?"

"Who hasn't said anything about what?" The beautiful but deadly French student popped her head into the conversation.

"Hey Sophie."

"Anyone care to fill me in on what I missed?"

"Hope likes Kyoya, Aoi likes Ryuuga, and he's been walking her home for two months after a guy threatened her that Ryuuga beat up."

"WHAT?!"

"Quiet!"

"I'm sorry, but this is a lot to find out in one instant. I thought you and Kyoya hated each other. And I thought everybody hated Ryuuga in our little group."

"And don't forget Madoka's crush on Ginga."

"Well, that's nothing new."

"Hey!"

"Since we're all revealing crushes, who's your Sophie?"

"I don't have a crush." She kept a very good straight face. They all looked at each other.

"It's Wales, isn't it?" She was in a state of absolute shock.

"How, how did you know?"

"It's not well known, but you two are like two peas in a pod. You guys are practically dating, without either of you having admitted your feelings."

"Who hasn't omitted their feelings?" The Chinese girl came over to them.

"I think you mean admitted Mei-Mei."

"Whatever. Who hasn't admitted their feelings though?"

"Sophie and Wales."

"You two really should care your feelings."

"Share Mei-Mei, share."

"Share what?"

"You said care instead of share."

"Oh."

"Since we're all talking about this, why don't you say who you have a crush on?"

"That's easy. It's Chao Xin."

"WHAT?!"

"Don't shout! I don't want to get in bubble." Madoka sighed.

"Trouble, not bubble."

"I'm sorry, but Chao Xin? For the half of the school that isn't already in love with either Kyoya or Ryuuga, they're all in love with Chao Xin. It seems so far that only Sophie and Madoka aren't in love with people almost all of the school is in love with."

"Wait, that means that you have blushes on Kyoya and Ryuuga, and since it's be really creepy if Aoi had a blush on Kyoya, Hope, you must have a blush on Kyoya, and you must have a blush on Ryuuga Aoi."

"Crush, Mei-Mei, crush," Hope and Aoi said as they both blushed.

"I think blush fits too, because that's what you're both doing. But why are we talking about this?" Sophie shook her head.

"I honestly don't know."

"Because, Aoi asked me what was wrong, and I told her I didn't want to go to the Winter Festival. She then told me I should go with someone, and that's what started it." Sophie smiled.

"That's a great idea actually! We can leave boys notes in their shoe lockers." Madoka shook her head.

"Ryuuga's, Kyoya's, and Chao Xin's will be filled." Aoi smiled.

"Well Hope, you can put yours in mine, and I can give it to Kyoya." Hope still looked confused.

"But what about Chao Xin and Ryuuga?" Aoi nodded.

"Well, that could be a problem." Sophie thought about it.

"Why don't you guys go to their houses and leave them in the mail box? That would be pretty anonymous."

"What's anonymous?" Lex poked her head in. Like Hope, she wore the boy's uniform, but much looser.

"We're talking about delivering our letters to our crushes."

"Well, I will not partake in that. I have no interest in anything of that sort." They smiled. They knew the American-Japanese never had crushes on anybody ever. There was no one who was just right. None of the boys, except for maybe Tsubasa, was mature enough.

"We know you won't take part in it Lex. You don't have a crush on anyone, except for maybe Tsubasa."

"So if I shall not be a part of this, I shall then leave." She walked away. Hope looked at them hopefully.

"You guys won't force me into a dress, right?" They all shook their heads.

"Be an actual girl for once. You're practically my brother with girl parts. You are so going to wear a dress."

"I'm a lioness. Lionesses do all the hunting, and Lions laze around all day, only ever fighting other lions for territory."

"That honestly sounds like my brother." Sophie stuck her hand out.

"So, do we all have a deal? All of us, excluding Lex, will write letters and deliver them to our crushes." They all put their hands together. "Now, let's say what we say when we make a promise."

"We make this promise as best of friends, it won't break, as friendship never ends." They all smiled.

"And no matter what, through hardship or through peace, we will be friends, in great or least of these." They all lowered their hands down.

"Friends forever, always together!" They lifted their hands up in the air. Aoi put her finger on her chin.

"So, when will we deliver them, and how will the invites look?" Hope smiled.

"We'll do it at my house, and we'll give them hints, but we need to come up with aliases. Let's meet after school." Mei-Mei looked a bit confused.

"Who's gonna make Lex's invitation for her? It's obvious she would go with Tsubasa, and just won't admit it."

"Well, I guess I can make it after I make mine for Kyoya."

"Perfect. Then, let's get to class, before the warning bell rings."

**After School – Song Residence**

They all sat in the living room. Dedra came in.

"What are you losers doing?"

"None of yours business Dedra. Now go away." Dedra smirked.

"And why should I?"

"If you don't, I'll tell mom and dad all about that sleepover at Fushidara's house."

"How did you know what happened there?"

"I have my ways. Now go away." She frown, growled in frustration, and left.

"My sister is a pain."

"At least you don't have to deal with a brother."

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, older brothers are worse." Mei-Mei waved her hands around.

"Let's just quit biting and make the hallucinations."

"Fighting and invitations. But alright." They got down to work.

**20 Minutes Later**

"Okay, what do we have?" They all showed each other their invitations. They agreed on all saying the same thing. _I'll see you at the Masquerade_. The only difference was the name on it, and the little insignia in the corner.

"I'm River Melody. Lex is Black Wolf, after her monster dog, Scout." Her invitation was green with gold glitter edges and the insignia was a lion fang. Lex's was black with red glitter edges and her insignia was a wolf head.

"I'm White Water." Sophie's was white with blue glitter edges and had a whale insignia.

"I'm Water Maiden." Mei-Mei's was blue with purple glitter edges, and has a wave insignia.

"I'm Silver Pegasus." Madoka's was blue with silver glitter edges and her insignia was the one that matched Ginga's headband.

"I'm Princess." Aoi's was purple with gold glitter edges and her insignia was a tiara.

"I bet you'll enjoy Ryuuga falling you that all evening."

"Shut up Mei-Mei, and it's calling, not falling."

"Whatever, let's just get these delivered, tomorrow." Hope handed hers to Aoi.

"And I'll make sure this gets to Kyoya. Well then, see ya."

"Bye."

"Later guys."

"Ta ta for now."

"Talk to ya later." Hope sat there, thinking about what they were doing.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. What if Kyoya hates me for doing this? What if he never talks to me again?" She thought of every fight they had ever had, usually ending in a fists fight. "Every time we talk, we fight, so what if he thinks I'm playing a joke on him? Or what if he thinks I'm just another crazed fangirl? Maybe I shouldn't do this."

"A love unexpressed is truly no love at all, for how can one be happy with the knowledge weighing down their heart?" Hope turned to see Victoria in the doorway. She spoke pretty much everything poetically. She wasn't crazy. She just really loves poetry, and thinks it's the best way to go about things.

"Victoria?"

"Love must be expressed, or else it is not love at all. It is infatuation, mistaken for intense emotion." She left.

"Okay then." Then, Jamie came walking in. "Hey Jamie Bear."

"Hope, are you going to your school Winter Festival?" She smiled.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Are there carnival games like at the carnivals in America?" She smiled and patted a seat next to her on the couch. He jumped up and sat next to her.

"I think there might be."

"Can I go?" She shook her head.

"You'd still be in primary school. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. If there are carnival games, win me a giant teddy bear, or a giant stuffed Pegasus toy!" She smiled.

"If there are carnival games, I will. I promise," she lifted up her arms and put her hand on her bicep, "no one is better than your big sister." He smiled.

"YAY!" He ran to his room. She smiled.

"There's nothing to worry about. I'm sure everything will be fine."

**Next Day**

Ryuuga was heading to school when he saw the mail bow open. "That's really weird." He went in and saw a gold and purple invitation that said one thing. _I'll see you at the Masquerade-Princess_. It had a tiara insignia right after the word Princess. "What the hell is this?"

* * *

Chao Xin was about to head to school, when his mother yelled at him.

"CHAO XIN! GRAB THEM MAIL!"

"Alright Ma!" He went and got the mail, where he saw a purple and blue invitation. It had "_I'll see you at the Masquerade-Water Maiden_" on it. There was a wave insignia on it. "Another fan girl? No, a normal fangirl wouldn't go through the trouble of actually putting it in my mail box. I wonder who sent it?"

"CHAO XIN! IS THERE ANY MAIL?"

"No Ma!"

* * *

Tsubasa went to change his shoes when he saw a red and black invitation. "What's this?" He picked it up. It said "_I'll see you at the Masquerade-Black Wolf_". There was a red wolf head insignia, howling. It was after Black Wolf. "Black Wolf? I wonder who that is."

* * *

Wales opened up his shoe locker and saw a blue and white invitation. "Huh?" He looked at it. _I'll see you at the Masquerade-White Water_. It had a blue whale insignia. "White Water?"

* * *

Ginga was about to change his shoes when he noticed an invitation. "Oooh, this is really nice looking." He read what it said. _I'll see you at the Masquerade-Silver Pegasus_. It had the same insignia as his headband on it. "A girl likes me? Yes!"

* * *

Aoi walked up to Kyoya before first period.

"What's up Nee-chan?"

"I found this in my shoe locker. It's addressed to you though." She handed him a gold and green invitation. _I'll see you at the Masquerade-River Melody_. It had lion fang insignia on it.

"Did you see anyone put it there?" She shook her head, and was grateful that she had done acting classes at her cram school.

"No, not at all."

"Well, it's not one of my fangirls, they would just shoved it in my shoe locker, they wouldn't have gone through the trouble of putting it in yours." Aoi smiled.

"Then maybe you should give this girl a chance." He was pretty silent about that one.

**Song Of Hope: Sorry splashfire999, but I already had this chapter mostly done, but Kairi will be featured in the next one.**


	3. New Invitations

**Song Of Hope: Here comes another pair of OC's. You can still submit them until a certain point. Now taken, Toby and Nile.**

Aoi, Hope, Lex, Sophie, Mei-Mei, and Madoka were all in the same class. Tsubasa, Nile, Wales, Ryuuga, Chao Xin, Ginga, Toby, and Kyoya were also in their class.

"Good morning class. Today, we have two new students. Please come in." The door opened. A girl with lilac hair and sky blue eyes walked in. She was in the girl's uniform. Another girl came in after her, with violet hair and emerald eyes, also wearing the girl's uniform.

"Hi, I'm Kairi. I like music and dancing. I'm also Kyoya and Aoi's cousin."

"I'm Aurora Heart. I like singing and swimming. I'm only half Japanese, on my mother's side."

"Kairi, you can take the empty seat next to Nile, and you, Aurora, can take the seat next to Toby." They nodded and sat down where they were told to sit.

"Hi, obviously I'm Kairi."

"Nile."

"Nile, you mean like the river?" He nodded. "That's pretty cool."

"Thanks." Aurora sat down in her seat.

"I'm Aurora."

"My name is Toby."

"Toby, that's not Japanese."

"A lot of the students here aren't Japanese. A lot of them are exchange students, but their parents like the school so much that they moved from their own country so that their kids could keep going here."

"That's pretty interesting." The five girls all looked at each other and smiled, while Lex sat there, slightly confused.

**At Lunch**

Hope, Sophie, Aoi, Madoka, and Mei-Mei walked over to Aurora and Kairi, who were eating by themselves, since they were the new students.

"Hi!" The two turned to see the large group.

"Hello."

"Kairi, why didn't you tell me that you were moving to our school?"

"I forgot you guys went here." They all sat down.

"Well, I can at least introduce you to all my friends. This is Hope Song, the feisty, professional martial artist who's as stubborn and proud as Kyoya. That's Sophie, the beautiful but deadly French archeologist. Madoka is the fix-it girl, and can fix anything, from a broken relationship to a broken nose. And then there's Mei-Mei, the sweet, innocent Chinese Blader who grew up speaking Chinese and mixes up her English words sometimes. There's also Lex, but I don't know where she is."

"Nice to meet you all."

"I'm Aurora." Hope nodded.

"We know, you're in our homeroom." She sat next to Aurora. "So, I was you getting along pretty well with Toby." She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, he's really nice and very sweet." Aoi sat next to Kairi.

"You actually got Nile to talk. He doesn't talk much, unless it's necessary."

"Really? I never knew that."

"He can't stand a guy named Masamune because of it. Masamune almost never shuts up."

"That's interesting." Mei-Mei smiled at them.

"You guys got pretty lazy with the two of them, and pretty easily." Madoka sighed.

"I think you mean cozy Mei-Mei." Aurora and Kairi both blushed.

"Maybe."

"So what about it Aoi?" Hope smiled.

"Well, come over to my house after school. Just follow me home, and we can work there."

**After School-Tategami Residence**

Aoi and Kyoya walked into their house.

"Hey Aoi."

"Yeah Kyoya-nii?"

"Is there something wrong with Hope?" Aoi smiled mentally.

"Why, are you concerned about her?"

"What? No! It's just, she didn't say almost anything today, except for during lunch. She's never silent. And since you're her friend, I thought maybe you'd know what was going on." Her internal smile grew bigger.

"Well, for your information, no, she doesn't have anything wrong with her. She's just got a huge crush on this guy, but she doesn't know what to do, and so she's kinda just being quiet all the time because she doesn't know how to react anymore." Kyoya had a sour look on his face, but it quickly disappeared.

"Interesting. I though Hope hated every guy in our school." Aoi shook her head.

"No, but she does really hate Manuke."

"Everybody hates him. He has no friends because of that."

"True, but, that's why she's been so quiet." Kyoya thought about it. It couldn't be Tsubasa, because he was too uptight, it wasn't Ryuuga because she wanted to punch him in the face most of the time, as well as Chao Xin and Ginga, Toby was too quiet for her, as well as Nile, and everybody knew Wales and Sophie were practically dating, and it couldn't be him, so that left no other boys. "And for the record, it's no one in our class, so don't try that."

"Well, it's none of my business, I just thought that she was sick or something. But thank God she shut up."

**Next Day**

Nile opened his shoe locker, and a black invitation with orange glitter edges that said _I'll see you at the Masquerade-Dance Soul_. There was an insignia, and it was a music note, an eighth note.

"Huh? Dance Soul?"

* * *

Toby took off his shoes and was about to change into his school slippers when he noticed a purple invitation with silver glitter edges fell out. "What's this? Who put it there?" He read what it said. _I'll see you at the Masquerade-Arcelia Silver_. It had a silver bow, with a silver arrow loosely notched on it. "Who's this from?"

* * *

Aurora, Kairi, Hope and watched. They high fived each other.

"Looks like that went perfectly." Aurora and Kairi both blushed.

"Do you think that they'll want to go with us?"

"Kairi, Nile actually talked to you or more than five seconds. Of course he'll want to go with you."

"What about me and Toby?"

"You and Toby hit it off easily. I'm sure he likes you just fine." Aoi came up to her.

"Hope, you need to talk more."

"I already talk too much."

"No, Kyoya noticed how you barely talked yesterday. He thought something was wrong with you. I quickly came up with an excuse of you crushing on somebody, and he tried to figure out who it was in our class, so I quickly said it wasn't anybody in our class. He believed me."

"What?"

"But here's the good news. He sounded really concerned for you, although he wouldn't admit it, and then when I said what I made up, he got this sour look on his face, like he didn't want you to like anybody but him." Hope smiled very largely.

"Wait, so this girl right here," Kairi pointed at Hope, "has a crush on our cousin?" Aoi nodded. "That is so weird!"

"I think it's sweet." Hope sighed.

"Let's just get to class."

**Song Of Hope: Sorry splashfire99, but since you didn't reply to my PM, I made up an alias for you. I'm sorry. If you want me to change it, then just tell me.**


	4. The Threat

**Song Of Hope: I hate my life right now. It sucks. We might lose our home, and if we don't, we're still selling it and moving all the way out to Texas (no offense to you Texas people, but being raised where I was, your accents annoy the hell out of me, I'm just born and raised Midwest girl). I don't want this to be happening, but it is. Life sucks epically. I just gotta put my faith where it belongs, in Jesus Christ (please do not flag my story for saying that. It is my personal belief, and I am not trying to "shove" it down any of your throats or anything like that, not to mention, it is Christmas time).**

Tsubasa was mulling over the letter he had received, and was trying to think of who sent it.

"Hey Tsubasa." He looked up to see Lex.

"Oh, hey Lex, have you seen this before?" He showed her the letter he had received. She shook her head.

"No. It looks like Hope's handwriting, but I know for a fact that she doesn't have a crush on you. It's someone else."

"Well, that's none of my business." She read the alias.

"Black Wolf. That sounds like something I'd think of for myself." She stopped. _"Or something Hope would think of for me. Hope!"_ She smiled at him. "I'm sorry, but I honestly have no idea who could've given that to you." He shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess the only way we'll find out is from going to the Masquerade. Later Lex."

"Bye Tsubasa." She walked away and then looked really mad. She saw her friends, including Hope. Hope smiled at her.

"Hey Lex."

"Don't play dumb with me Hope, I know you sent Tsubasa a letter pretending to be me." Hope smiled.

"Great, you found out!"

"What?"

"Lex, you have a huge crush on Tsubasa, and everybody in our group knows it."

"It's blue." Sophie looked at Mei-Mei.

"I think you meant to say true, not blue."

"Whatever, point is, I wasn't part of this pact, so you shouldn't have done that." Madoka frowned at Lex.

"If we hadn't, you never would've admitted your feelings to him!"

"None of you have admitted your feelings either." Aoi smiled at her.

"We all plan on it at the Masquerade. At the end of the night, if we can get them to either fall for us, or kiss us, or tell us who they like and it ends up being us, then we'll remove our masks. But if it's the kissing one, they'll probably remove our masks for us."

"Point is, it's none of our business! So what if I like Tsubasa?!" Then she covered her mouth. "No, I mean, well-" Hope smiled.

"See, you do like him, so you have to do it. You can't tell him I made, because then you'd have to explain everything to him, and you have to show up, because it'll break his heart if you don't, because then he'll think it's just some sick and cruel joke. You have to do it." Lex sighed.

"Fine."

"You have to wear a dress and make-up too. And don't complain, I'm wearing it too." Then, a guy wearing his uniform with three buttons not done, with loose brown hair and bright blue eyes walked up to them. He acted like Chao Xin, except Chao Xin is much more smooth than that.

"Hello ladies." Hope sighed.

"Oh Goddess, it Manuke." He came up to her.

"Hey Hope, what's up?"

"Your face if you get any closer." He laughed.

"You're a feisty little thing, and as beautiful as ever. Say, how's the retard doing?" She became rigid.

"What did you just say?"

"Your brother, the town retard, how's he doing? I heard he finally learn how to spell something other than the words "Jamie Song". I think it was the word I." He started laughing. And he had hit her just right. When people made fun of _her Baby Brother_, she wanted to murder them.

"Say something else about my baby brother. See what happens you jackass!"

"Your brother can't even speak properly, unless it's from VeggieTales." She started going after him with murder on her mind, and with her strength, she probably would've. Her friends held her back, but it took all of their strength to hold back the enraged protective big sister.

"Hope, calm down!"

"He's not birth it!"

"Worth it Mei-Mei, worth! But she' still right!"

"Listen to your friends Hope. You know everything about your brother is true. He's a retard." He felt a tap on his should and turned to see Kairi and Aurora behind him.

"Okay, I may not know what the hell is going on, but I know a jackass ass wipe when I see one, and you, sir, definitely are one. Now, this is what's gonna happen. First, we'll all take turns kicking your ass into your brain while still having someone restrain Hope to keep you from dying, then, we'll let Hope loose and let her murder you. Now, Aurora here is pretty good with medicine, and also knows CPR, mouth to mouth, all that shit, so she'll resuscitate you and then Hope will murder you again, and we'll keep going through that process until you've been to hell and back a hundred times, finally letting you go to a hospital and not having a single person testify against us. Now, how many here would help and join in and will go along with this plan?" Everybody in the vicinity raised his or her hands. "Now, I suggest you apologize to Hope for whatever the hell you said, because it's obviously something really bad if she has to be restrained by five different people. She looks about ready to murder you. So apologize, say you're a retard, that you said all those things because they're only true about yourself, call yourself craven, admit you have no balls to be acting like that, and swear that you will never bug Hope, or her family and friends ever again. Then go turn yourself into the school disciplinary teacher and tell them everything you've ever done since starting high school here." Scared for his life, he obeyed her commands.

"I'm sorry, I'm a retard, those things are only true about myself, I'm craven, I have no balls, and I swear that I'll never bug you, your family, or your friends again!" He then ran away, and went to the school disciplinary teacher. Kairi went over to Hope.

"You okay there?" Her friends let her go.

"Yeah, thanks. Wow, you're really tough." She shrugged.

"You gotta be, growing up with Kyoya."

"Thank you though. I would've murdered him."

"He deserves it." She put her hand on Hope's shoulder. "But you don't deserve to go to prison for giving a guy like that what he deserves. What was he doing anyway?"

"He was making fun of my brother. He got hit by a car and has brain damage. Nothing really happened to him, other than the fact that he'll stay ten in his mind forever. He still learns normally, and he still talks normally, he just can't grow up. So even at thirteen, he still thinks girls have cooties, except for me. He even thinks my two older sisters Victoria and Dedra have cooties." Aurora looked very sad.

"How did that happen?"

"A drunk driver, in the middle of the afternoon. He was crossing the street, and after making very sure that t was safe, AKA the light was red, he started crossing, but the Drunk driver didn't stop, and hit him. He got sentenced to life in prison for being a drunk driver, being drunk before five o'clock, public endangerment, blowing a red light, and for almost killing my brother. He got what he deserved." Aurora shed a tear and hugged Hope.

"That must be so sad! It must've been terrible to go through that! I'm sorry we made you talk about it."

"Um, please don't hug me!" Aurora quickly let go.

"I'm sorry!"

"That's okay, let's just get to class. I'm glad Manuke isn't going to be in class with us today." They all nodded and headed to class.

**Song Of Hope: I know, short chapter, but I needed to finish at least ne chapter quickly.**


	5. Discovery

**Song Of Hope: Please keep reading this story. It makes me feel more awesome with every review.**

They all went to class, and sat down in their seats. The Boys all had their invitations out, and were starring at them, as if that would help them figure out who they're from. Kyoya starred at his for a long time.

_"I've never been into any of that romantic crap. I'm still not. But I'm also a lion, and pretty damn curious as to who this is from. I'll find out, even if I have to go to the retarded school Winter Festival dance. I'm tempted not to, because this person is so damn cocky, but I want to find out."_ Tsubasa starred at his, looking over how well it was made.

_"Whoever did this put a lot of effort into it, and obviously they must really like me. I am curious about who sent this, so I'm going to find out, at the Masquerade."_ Wales looked at it like it was some sort of a cryptic puzzle.

_"Maybe Sophie would know who sent this. She certainly is smart, but maybe an archeologist wouldn't be the best person to ask. Unless she sent it. No, that's crazy, Sophie would never like me in that way. She would take Konzern over me any day."_ Ginga smiled really big as he stared at his invitation.

_"Some girl out there really likes me! They really, really like me! And Silver Pegasus? That's an amazing fake name. What's the word for that again? Whatever, point is, I can't wait to find out who this is! I bet she's really pretty, and amazing!"_ Ryuuga stared at the letter in his hand.

_"Whoever sent this is pretty smart, since my shoe locker would've been totally stuffed with things like this. I'm gonna go, just to see who this Princess is."_ Chao Xin looked his over, front and back.

_"Water Maiden? Maybe with person really likes my Bey. Or maybe they're an Aquario Blader. Mei-Mei? No, she wouldn't even be able to write something without misspelling it, since she grew up speaking Chinese in a remote village. But it's no normal fan girl. Maybe, I can live with just one girl."_ Toby looked at his in bewilderment.

_"I'm not even good looking. Who would have a crush on me? Well, whoever it is, I can't wait to find out who they are."_ Nile viewed his with disinterest, but his eyes showed he was excited.

"_I always thought I'd be overshadowed by Kyoya since he is such a great Blader, but I guess there is someone who prefers me over Kyoya. That is an interesting idea."_ Da Xiang, who was also in their class, looked at them strangely.

_"Why does every boy in our class have invitations for the Masquerade? Do they all have secret admirers? This will be very interesting."_ The teacher stood up.

"Class, today, we have another new student. Please come in." A girl with blonde hair that had five cool purple streaks, and light turquoise blue eyes, walked in, wearing the girl's uniform.

"Hi, I'm Dahlia Rocio Puente. I love singing, dancing, and gardening. I'm Panamanian-Uruguayan."

"Very nice Dahlia. You can sit next to Da Xiang." She nodded and sat next to him.

"Hi."

"Hello, I am Da Xiang Wang, the leader of Team Wang Hu Zhong."

"Oh, you mean the Beylin Temple team?"

"Yeah, but Chi Yun is still in primary school."

"Ah, that's interesting." The other girls all smiled to themselves, confusing the rest of the boys, but you guys all know what happens next.

**At Lunch**

Hope walked up to Dahlia.

"Dahlia, like the flower, right? She nodded.

"Yeah."

"I'm Hope Song. It's cliché, but I love. Would like to eat lunch with me and my friends?" She nodded.

"Sure. I'd love to, since I'm new here." They walked over to the giant tree that they were all eating under. They both sat down.

"Hi everyone, this is Dahlia, who's in our class. That's Aoi, Kyoya's sister, Kairi, Kyoya and Aoi's cousin, Mei-Mei, member of Wang Hu Zhong, Madoka, the world's best fix-it girl, Sophie, the beautiful archeologist, Aurora, well, I don't know her very well yet, and Lex, the tomboy who refuses to wear anything girl related." Dahlia laughed.

"Nice to meet you all."

"So, you and Da Xiang seemed to really like each other."

"Yeah, he's really sweet and thoughtful."

"Wow, talk about an instant blush." She blushed.

"Crush, Mei-Mei, crush."

"But she is blushing."

"Because you're embarrassing me. I don't have a crush on Da Xiang." Lex sighed.

"Just admit that you do, or they'll trick you into saying it, trust me, it's true."

"Okay, so what if I do?" Hope sat right next to her.

"Well, this is what we've all done with our crushes. You know about the Winter Festival coming up, right?"

**Next Day**

Da Xiang opened his shoe locker when a small turquoise invitation with purple glitter edges fell out. "Huh? These look like the invitations everybody's been getting. Did I get one too?" He read what it said. _I'll see you at the Masquerade-Lady Ivy_. There was an insignia, with an ivy rope circle that had a purple lotus flower in the center of it. "It seems I have become a part of this mystery ring too."

* * *

Hope and Dahlia high-fived each other.

"He got the letter!"

"Trust me, he'll be happy about it. Knowing Da Xiang, he probably thought that it was going to happen, since it's only happened to all the boys in our homeroom, except for Manuke, but he's a jackass."

"Interesting. So, who did you sent a letter to?" Unknown to them, Kyoya was nearby. He stopped and pressed himself against the wall, trying hear if she would say who she sent a letter to, and then let it slip who sent him his.

"Well, don't tell anyone outside of our group, but I sent mine to Kyoya. I used the name River Melody. It's based off of a character from my favorite show, and my last name." Kyoya's eyes widened.

"That's a lovely alias."

"I'm only going to say mine though, in case somebody ends up hearing everybody else's."

"Understandable. I can't wait for the Winter Festival." They walked away. Kyoya gripped his forehead and hair.

"Hope is, River? She's River Melody? But that doesn't make any sense." He thought about every fight they had ever had. "She completely hates me, and I thought that I hated her. But she, she likes me? Not only like me, but has a crush on me?" He though about what Aoi said.

* * *

_"She's just got a huge crush on this guy, but doesn't know what to do, and so she's just being kinda quiet all the time, because she doesn't know how to react anymore."_

* * *

"She wasn't being quiet because she didn't know how to react, she knew exactly how to react. She didn't want to give away anything."

"Who didn't want to give anything away?" Ginga was right behind him.

"I think I just found out who's been sending us our letters."

"Really! I want to know!"

"We'll all discuss it at lunch. But for now, act normally."

**Song Of Hope: Oh, all the boys are gonna find out, and what'll happen with the girls? Will they be confronted, or wait until the Masquerade to reveal what they know? Stay tuned for another update.**


	6. Boy's Plan

**Song Of Hope: Ooh, now the guys are gonna guess who sent them their letters, with the new revelation. At this point, it is too late to submit OC's. Sorry.**

"So Kyoya, what's all this about?" Da Xiang sat down next to Kyoya along with everyone else after Kyoya said that they all needed to meet with each other. Ryuuga wasn't there, well, because he's Ryuuga and doesn't view anyone as his friends, and therefore always eats his lunch alone.

"Okay, so, as far as I know, everyone here got one of those invitations to the Masquerade, right?" They all got theirs out and nodded. "Has anyone been acting strange around you guys?" They all thought about it.

"Well, Sophie's been acting a bit strange. Her mind has been drifting off a lot lately."

"Mei-Mei so far hasn't made any grammatical mistakes as far as mixing up words lately."

"Madoka's been a bit strange, I guess. She hasn't yelled at me for any damage to Pegasis recently."

"Think about those people that you know have been acting strange, and then find the connection to the invitations." They realized what was going on.

"Wait, so you think those three gave their invites to Ginga, Chao Xin, and Wales? What about me, Ryuuga, Tsubasa, Toby, Nile, and you?"

"I already found out who sent me mine, because I heard her discuss it with who sent you yours." Ginga leaned forward.

"Well, who sent Da Xiang his, and who sent you yours?"

"That new girl Dahlia sent Da Xiang his, and Hope sent me mine." Nobody was shocked about Da Xiang's, but almost everybody fell over when they heard who sent Kyoya his.

"But, you two hate each other. How could she have sent you yours?" He showed them the handwriting.

"It's Hope's handwriting. No one has worse handwriting than her."

"But that would mean Hope sent me mine too." Tsubasa showed them his. "So that's just insane Kyoya."

"Unless Hope made it for someone. Who's favorite colors are red and black?"

"Lex's, but." He thought about when he showed her his invitation. "She looked completely clueless when I showed her."

"Knowing Hope, she made it for Lex, and then told Lex not long after you showed it to her."

"Well, I guess Lex has been acting a little strange, but Hope giving you yours still doesn't make any sense. You two fight more than two dogs claiming territory (AN: that joke never gets old! That's my running gag, while all the rest of the plot sags. Sorry. Dammit Princess Tutu Abridged!)."

"That maybe be true, but she said to Dahlia that she sent hers to me."

"Are you sure you didn't mishear her?"

"What would she have meant? Kyoto? That's a town."

"Well, no."

"Exactly." Toby put his hand on his chin.

"So, if you guys got yours from those people, then me and Nile must've gotten them from other people." Nile, being the silent person he is, didn't say anything until now.

"That's right. They're probably people in our class, which leaves three people. Aoi, and the two new girls, Aurora and Kairi."

"Toby, Nile, let me see your invites. I'll be able to figure out if they came from Kairi or Aoi." They handed Kyoya the invitations. "Dance Soul, that has to be Kairi. She loves dancing. It's her favorite thing to do. Arcelia Silver sounds nothing like Aoi, so it must be from Aurora. Besides, Arcelia sounds kinda like Aurora anyway." He handed them back.

"So, Aurora sent me this one?"

"Your cousin has a crush on me. Interesting."

"That leaves-" Kyoya stopped and had a mini-heart attack. He supported his upper body on his arms, which were in turn supported by his knees. "Oh god, that means Aoi likes Ryuuga. Oh. My. God." Ginga was concerned for his quasi-friend.

"Kyoya, you okay?"

"I'm going to murder Ryuuga!"

"I didn't do anything to harm her or anything." They all looked up at Ryuuga, and then Kyoya proceeded to try and throttle him, but due to their training at Beylin Temple, Chao Xin and Da Xiang were able to hold him back.

"I'M GONNA MURDER YOU!"

"You should be thanking me instead. If it weren't for me, she'd be who the hell knows where."

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"Kyoya! Calm down!" Da Xiang turned to Ryuuga. "What exactly do you mean?"

"A guy was gonna kidnap her to get to you, but I kicked the crap out of the guy. I've been walking her home since, except for two days ago, when you walked her home."

"What's going on over here?" They all turned to see Aoi.

"We-" Toby and Nile covered Ginga's mouth.

"Nothing Aoi."

"Oh, I thought that Kyoya was trying to murder Ryuuga because he found out Ryuuga's been walking me home for the past two months. And obviously it is, so I'm here to tell you if it weren't for him, I'd be who the hell knows where. So, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to eat lunch with my friends." She left. Kyoya had calmed down, so Da Xiang and Chao Xin released him. Toby and Nile released Ginga's mouth, and he then took in a huge gasp of air.

"What did you do that for?!"

"We didn't want them to find out that we know who they are. So, in return, we'll do something else."

"And what do you suggest Toby?"

"Well, at the Masquerade, we'll do this." Then, very quietly, he told them all his plan. They all nodded.

"I like this plan. And they'll never see it coming."

"What do you think they'll do when it happens? I'd prefer that Madoka won't murderer me."

"Don't worry, they won't do much other than maybe slap us."

"But what about Mei-Mei? She trained at Beylin Temple, just like me and Da Xiang."

"Well, her slaps might hurt a little bit more." Kyoya gave one of his scoffs.

"If I go along with that plan, Hope would probably punch me in the face."

"If she really likes you, she won't do any more that slap you."

"Ph, sure, a grand master martial artist would only slap me. Yeah, that's so gonna happen."

"Whatever. If you're as tough as you think, you can easily keep her from punching you." Toby held out his hand.

"True. I'm in." Kyoya put his hand in.

"Me too." Nile put his hand in.

"I'm in too." Chao Xin put his hand in.

"I'll do it." Tsubasa put his hand in.

"Count me in." Wales put his hand in.

"Me too." Ginga put his hand in.

"And I as well." Da Xiang put his hand in. They all turned to Ryuuga. "Well?"

"No way I'm agreeing to that shitty plan. Besides, Aoi is Kyoya's sister, she'd totally murder me, and then Kyoya would murder me."

"I'm about ready to already."

"Point is, I'm not doing it." He walked away.

"Okay then, just us. Agreed?" They all nodded at Toby.

"Agreed." They took their hands away from each other.

"Okay, now, tomorrow is the first day of the Winter Festival, so we'll start tomorrow, and on the fifth day, the last day and the night of the Masquerade, we'll do the final part."

**Song Of Hope: Ooh, what does Toby have in mind? Only I know, and I shall make you wait. Mwa ha ha ha ha! Just kidding, I'm only doing this to build suspense in my story.**


	7. Spending Time

**Song Of Hope: It's snowing! It's snowing! I'm just so happy! Anyways, for those of you who have sent in OC's, on my profile, there are some links to a site called Doll Divine on my profile, where I have created dresses for your characters. If you wish for me not to use them, and have a different dress in mind, then please, PM me or tell me in a review. Then, either find a game on Doll Divine and make the dress there, then PM me the address, or send me a link of an already existing dress on the Internet. The necklaces won't be the same, though, as they are on the picture, and they will actually all have a certain other thing added to them. To all readers, since my Internet hates me and I only have time to work on my stories in the morning, then I upload them on the school computers, I will not be able to research how a Japanese school festival is supposed to go. I'll pretty much get my knowledge from an episode of InuYasha I watched, mixed with an American style carnival, and slightly mixed with arcades.**

The next day, they didn't have any actual classes. The school spent the day outside at the festival. The entire festival, they don't go to their normal classes. So all of the girls were running around, doing different activities.

Hope came across something similar to a carnival games. It was one of the shooting games. And there was a giant stuffed Pegasus toy. She had to get it.

"How much to play?"

"¥100 (100 yen, Japanese currency, equivalent to about 1 US dollar, but the conversions aren't exact)." She handed the man the money. She grabbed the gun. You had to shoot down aliens, and a certain amount got you certain gifts. She shot all of them down, except for on. It was extremely small, and hard to hit. The game lasted as long as you could make the fifteen bullets last, but she ran out of ammo trying to shoot down the last one.

"Dammit!"

"Well, you get this." It was a medium sized teddy bear.

"At least I can get Jamie one thing." She took the teddy bear.

"Allow me." She looked and saw Kyoya. He paid the man, smirked, and shot all of them down, including the extremely tiny one.

"Congrats. You get one of the giant stuffed animals. Which one would you like?"

"Which one were you going for Hope?"

"Um, the Pegasus, for my baby brother. He made me promise to get him one if there were carnival games like we had in America." He nodded. Everybody knew how Jamie idolized Ginga, so of course he would want the Pegasus toy.

"The Pegasus then." The man got down the Pegasus and handed it to Kyoya, who then handed it to Hope.

"Thanks Kyoya." He smiled. No joke, he actually smiled.

"You're welcome." They started walking together.

"So, you looking to do anything specific?"

"Not really. I'm just kinda bored. This festival isn't all it's cracked up to be. I just can't wait for the tournament though. I'll crush Ginga!" She smiled.

"Well, you have my vote of confidence." He smiled at her.

"Thanks." She stopped.

"Oh, a glass house! These are always fun. You have to walk through, but there's a very special type of glass that's practically invisible. My brother kept bouncing around the inside of this, but it was so much fun. Especially when Victoria almost made it to the end without hitting anything, and then walked into a wall, thinking that where I was standing was how to get out. Let's go inside!" She grabbed his arm and ran up to it. "How much does it cost?"

"It's free." She smiled.

"Come on Kyoya, let's go!" She dragged him in. He could see why people would bump around on the inside. It was a bit dark, but also it looked like there were random pieces of wood, which actually held up walls. She grabbed his hand. "Here, just follow me, I'll show you the secret behind it." She looked down at the floor and went through, sometimes turning around while Kyoya felt his hand hitting the wall that was now behind them. After a few minutes, they came out, without having run into a single wall.

"I'm still trying to figure out how you did that." He looked and saw two of the other students repeatedly run into walls.

"It's easy. Just look at the floor, Where there's glass, it's not worn, but where there isn't glass, it is worn." He nodded, in understanding. "Sometimes, we did have to turn around, because I walked right into a space surrounded on every side with glass, except for the side we came in on. So we'd have to turn around to get back. But we managed to get through without hitting anything." She turned to the two students who kept hitting things. "Wait a minute, is that Ginga and Madoka?" He looked at them.

"Yes, I think it is." They both started laughing, until Ginga got out his Bey. Then they kinda panicked.

"GINGA!"

**Earlier**

"Hey Madoka!" Ginga shouted to Madoka, who was looking at tools used to fix Beys, and other Beys part that were on sale.

"Oh, hey Ginga." He walked up to her.

"I saw this pretty cool glass house. The point is to get through without hitting anything. The walls are practically invisible."

"Isn't that kinda painful?"

"I saw Ryuuga go through without any problems. I know I can do it! If Ryuuga can do it, then so can I!" She sighed.

"Another Beyblade related pride thing."

"Plus, it's a great chance to spend more time with you." She straightened up.

"To spend time with me?" He nodded.

"Yeah!" She smiled really big.

"Alright, I'll go with you."

**Present**

"Ow, ow, ow!" They kept on hitting the walls.

"How did Ryuuga do it?"

"I have no idea!" He got out his Bey. "I'm tired of this! It really hurts!" Madoka freaked out.

"AH! GINGA!"

"GINGA!" They turned and saw Hope and Kyoya, shouting.

"Hey look, Kyoya and Hope are over there." Kyoya and Hope walked over to a certain spot. Hope mimed walking around looking at the floor. Madoka nodded.

"Oh, I get it. They went through, and did it by looking at the floor, and that's the exit that they're standing at. Well, let's go." Ginga nodded. They both looked down at the floor.

"What's special about the floor?"

"Look, behind the glass isn't worn, but where there isn't glass, it is worn. We'll walk through that way. If you can't figure it out, then just follow me." She grabbed his hand and they started walking through while they both blushed, but since they were both looking down, neither of them noticed the other's blush. Thanks to Hope's hint, they made it out without hitting anything else. They met up at the end.

"Glad you didn't demolish the glass house."

"I really don't care, but then you might be disqualified from being in the tournament, and I wouldn't be able to face you." Ginga just nervously laughed while scratching the back of his head.

"Well, good thing I didn't."

**Far Away**

Lex was playing an intellectual game. You had to correctly calculate the pattern of the light colors mixed with certain sounds, then you have to correctly state the instrument and note on said instrument, and then you had to say the song, because it was the solo part of a specific well known song. After watching the notes and listening to the pattern, she knew exactly what it was.

"Yellow E Natural, Green G Natural, Blue A Natural, Orange D Natural, Purple C Natural, Red B Natural, Blue Green High F Natural, Purple Red High E Natural, on Clarinet, playing Silent Night."

"Congrats, you got the final level. You win a giant stuffed animal." She got her prize off of the shelf. There was a choice between a giant Tweety Bird, a giant Teddy Bear, a giant Simba, and a giant Wolf. She picked the wolf. It looked like her monster dog Scout. She loved her monster.

"You're pretty good at this game." She turned to see Tsubasa.

"Oh, hi Tsubasa. Hope plays clarinet, and I used to play percussion and help her with rhythm by beating it out with what she played. Honestly, she's really bad at keeping a beat, so I still do that, even though I'm no longer in music club." They both laughed.

"Hey, did you see the choir? They're quite good."

"I remember. I used to be in it. So did Hope, but then she dropped out for different reasons than I. I dropped out because I simply do not have the time."

"Why did she drop out then?"

"Simply because they were, and I quote 'up tight super goodie goodies who have no sense of fun and adventure and they all hate Beyblade except for one'. Basically, they're boring."

"Well, they sing very nicely. Why don't we go visit them?" She nodded. They visited the choir, whom were singing 'Carol of the Bells'. They were dressed in white robes with green trimming, gold in between the green and the white, and red dresses/ shirts and pants underneath the robes. They sat down next to each other in the seats in front of the choir.

"Hark how the bells sweet silver bells all seem to say 'throw cares away'. Christmas is here (ding) bringing good cheer (dong) to young and old (ding), meek and the bold (dong). Ding dong ding dong (ding), that is their song (dong), with joyous ring (ding) all caroling (dong). One seems to hear words of good cheer from everywhere filling the air. Oh how they pound, raising the sound, o'er hill and dale, telling their tale (oh how happy their tone is). Gaily they ring while people sing songs of good cheer. Christmas is here. Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas (ding, ding dong). Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas (ding, ding dong). On, on they send (ding) on without end (dong) their joyful tone (ding) to every home (dong). Hark how the bells sweet silver bells all seem to say 'throw cares away'. Christmas is here (ding) bringing good cheer (dong) to young and old (ding), meek and the bold (dong). Ding dong ding dong (ding), that is their song (dong), with joyous ring (ding) all caroling (dong). One seems to hear words of good cheer from everywhere filling the air. Oh how they pound, raising the sound, o'er hill and dale, telling their tale (oh how happy their tone is). Gaily they ring while people sing songs of good cheer. Christmas is here. Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas (ding, ding dong). Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas (ding, ding dong). On, on they send (ding) on without end (dong) their joyful tone (ding) to every home (dong). Ding dong ding dong (bohm)."

It was a very beautiful song, with the altos in perfect timing with their boring part of ding dong, the tenors doing lovely with their switch up part when they sing completely different from what the rest of the choir sang, and it was absolutely lovely. Aurora was in the choir as a soprano. She had recently joined and gotten in with ease. Toby was also in the choir, and was a pretty good tenor. They listened to other songs like 'Sleigh Ride Together,' 'Silver Bells,' and other winter/Christmas songs. It was very lovely. Aurora even got a solo. It was 'O Come Emmanuel'.

"The choir is really good."

"Yeah, they're pretty amazing." Neither of them noticed their hands right next to each other, and their pinkies crossed over, with Tsubasa's on top. They finished the performance up with 'Jingle Bells'.

"It's sad that we're too far down south for it to snow. Back where I used to live in America, it snowed every winter, sometimes as early as November. I was it was like that here."

"Well, even if it doesn't snow, it's still nice here, with or without a white Christmas."

* * *

Aurora got off the stage.

"Oh, I just love singing."

"I hope you had a nice time singing with the rest of us." She turned to see Toby.

"Oh, hi Toby."

"So, did you have fun with our choir? I'm surprised Mr. Bacon (AN: it's play on words of my actual choir/band teacher's name) let you perform with us this late in the semester."

"Well, I'm glad he did. It was a lot of fun. And I can't believe he let me sing that solo."

"I'm surprised at that too, but you sang it perfectly. He couldn't find anyone else who could do it, but you did."

"Thanks Toby."

**Far Away**

Chao Xin was being followed by all of his fangirls.

"You're so cool Chao Xin!"

"You're the greatest!" Two of them were hanging on his arm.

"Ladies, ladies, I know this, but keep talking about it." Then, he saw Mei-Mei, but luckily, she hadn't seen him. "Ladies, I know you love me and all, but I've got other business to attend to." He scrapped them off his arms and went over to Mei-Mei.

"You don't think he likes her, do you?"

"Well, they're tag team partners in battle, so they're probably gonna be in the tag team battles instead of the regular battles."

"I don't like it one bit."

"Me neither."

Chao Xin tapped Mei-Mei on the shoulder. She turned around.

"Chao Xin? I'm surprised you aren't completely covered in your crazy fangirls."

"I managed to scrap them off."

"You always love having all your fangirls."

"Well, they were starting to get pretty annoying today."

"What made you pink that?"

"You mean think, not pink." He just smiled at her error. It was one of the quirks about her that he was coming to find pretty cute.

"Well, still, why are you thinking that now?"

"Well, I wanted to spend some time with you, and they wouldn't have let me." She blushed a little.

"Really?" He nodded.

"Really." She smiled.

"Alright then, let's do something bun!"

"I think you meant to say fun, not bun." He smiled, and they went to do something together.

**Far Away**

Kairi was playing a dancing game, and she was playing it really well. There were three altogether, and Nile stepped up to the one next to her. He started dancing to, and pretty well. Kairi looked over to Nile as they both played.

"I didn't know you could dance."

"My mother made me take dancing lessons when I was young, and I found I had a natural talent for it." She spun around.

"That's pretty cool." Nile smiled and did one of those dance moves where it looked like you fell, but then kicked back up and landed on his feet. Kairi's game ended, and after a few more moves, so did Nile's.

"Want to get something to eat?"

"Sure, I'm hungry after playing that long and hard." They went to one of the school run food booths. Aoi was working it, since she was on student council. She smiled at them.

"Hey guys, what can I get you?"

"Um, do you have some miso soup and steamed rice?" She nodded.

"Yep, that'll be ¥157." She gave Aoi the money, and Aoi gave her the food.

"Do you want anything Nile?"

"Do you have any crocodile meat?"

"Um, no, this is Japanese cuisine, not Egyptian."

"Well, I'll have some teriyaki chicken."

"That'll be ¥100." They exchanged money and food. "Thank you." They went and sat at one of the picnic benches and ate their food.

"Man, is the food here always this good?"

"This is my first year here."

"Oh."

**Far Away**

Dahlia was in the school gardens, not at the festival. She was sitting on a bench, at the center of the garden, where there were many roses of many colors.

"You know, if the teachers find out you were not at the festival, they will get pretty mad." She turned and saw Da Xiang.

"Oh, hi Da Xiang." He sat down next to her.

"Why are you all the way out here by yourself?"

"Oh, well, since we didn't have classes today, I thought it'd be a great chance to see the gardens. I just love flowers. They're the most beautiful things in the world." Da Xiang picked up a purple rose that had come off its stem.

"But true beauty lies not within appearance, but within the heart, and your outward self reflects that in your eyes." He put the rose in her hair. She smiled and blushed. "Your eyes reflect your beautiful heart." Her blush became even deeper.

"Thank you Da Xiang. You're really sweet."

"I'm only speaking the truth of what I see. Now, why don't we get back to the festival before the teachers find out we're gone." He stood up and held his hand out to her. She had managed to stop blushing, but began blushing again as she took his hand.

**Far Away**

Aoi sat at her booth and sighed. So far, she had seen all of her friends with their guys, but she was without her guy.

"Ryuuga." She sighed. _"Why is everyone else with their crushes, but Ryuuga nowhere near me? It's just not fair. They all get time with their guys, but not me with my guy. Why?"_ That was a question that would remain unanswered for some time.

**Song Of Hope: I hate my Internet connection. It is retarded.**


	8. Hat Trick

**Song Of Hope: Okay, now's time for the best part about the story. It's not the Masquerade, but it is going to be great. Trust me.**

Hope had called all the girls together. They were at Hope's house. It was after the festival.

"Okay girls, I think all the boys have figured out who we are. And before you say anything, think about everything that's happened today. Kyoya was spending time with me, and we didn't argue. We actually had some fun."

"Me and Ginga had so much fun together. More fun than we've had in a along time."

"Well, me and Wales both carried on like usual (AN: I just realized that I forgot to feature them together in the last chapter! GOMENNASAI!), but he did act a little strange."

"Chao Xin actually dumped all of his fangirls just to bend time for me." Madoka sighed.

"Spend time with me, not bend time for me."

"Tsubasa did seem an iota strange. Maybe he did figure it out."

"Me and Toby had a wonderful time today."

"Nile and I talked and ate for a pretty long time." Dahlia took the purple rose out of her hair.

"Da Xiang gave me this. Was it really that obvious?" Something about that triggered something in Hope's mind.

"Oh no! There's no way Kyoya would figure out it was me, so he must've heard me when I told you!" Sophie sighed.

"Girls, what are we going to do? What will happen to the big reveal?" Hope smiled.

"If they figured it out, we'll just have to throw them off our trail."

**The Next Day**

Kyoya opened his shoe locker, only to find another note in it. "Another one?" He read what it said.

_Oh, you seem to have made a mistake as to who I am. No, I am not Hope Song. I merely asked her to say she was River Melody to try and throw you off. You were getting too close. I also asked her to write mine for me. All of us did. I'm glad that my little trick worked. You figured that we were all from Hope's group of friends. Well, that's what we wanted you to think, but now, you know that's not true. We even had a few time it for the new students who were coming in. We had already known about them, and asked them to write the other three notes. You are probably thinking 'then why would Hope willingly spend time with me?'. Well, I shall tell you. I asked her that if you tried to spend time with her, that she'd actually agree to it. That helped quite a bit. You'll still have to work at it to find out if you want to know who I am._

_ ~River Melody_

_(PS, someone else also wrote this. This is not my writing. You are the only one who gets this, because you are the one who put the wrong pieces together in the wrong way)_

He analyzed it.

"So, they got Hope to say she was the one who sent me mine, and then knew I would put the wrong pieces in the wrong place that made them seem like they would fit. These girls are amazingly clever." He thought about yesterday. "But, I actually really had a great time with Hope yesterday. Did I really just put the pieces together because that's how I wanted them to fit together? No, that's not it. It's just because that's who Hope said she was, when she was just lying."

* * *

Hope was watching just to make sure he got the note.

"Wait, so Kyoya really likes me? He doesn't hate me?" She blushed a little, but it disappeared. "Not time for that yet. Now, we gotta show them who we are, but not as ourselves."

**Song Of Hope: Short chapter, I know. I will be PM ing the OC owners and asking them all a certain question. Answer needs to come ASAP.**


	9. A Masked Revelation

**Song Of Hope: This is why I needed those things that I asked for.**

Kyoya was talking with everyone. They were all at Kyoya's house after school. They had just read River Melody's letter. Tsubasa had it at the time.

"Hm, these girls are pretty clever if they did this. They set us up to think it was the girls in our homeroom, only for us to find out it wasn't. They really like confusing us."

"Well, for some of us, that's not hard to do." They all looked sideways at Ginga.

"HEY!" Kyoya muttered, but intentionally made it loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Not as stupid as I thought." Aoi came downstairs.

"Kyoya, do you know where Kakeru hid my brand new bracelet? I can't find it, and he won't tell me." She realized how many people were over. "Huh? Something going on that I should know about?" They shook their heads.

"No, it doesn't involve you Ane." She smiled. They called each other Ane and Ani when they were hiding something from each other. It's out of a bad habit, originally to let the other know no to tell their mom and dad what they had just done.

"You only call me Ane when you're hiding something. What? Did you guys find out that we wrote those notes for the girls who actually sent them? Cause if you did, I'm not telling you whom they really were from. That ruins the whole point of us actually making them. They even let us pick their aliases so you wouldn't have links to them." She winked at them. "You got no chance of finding them Ani."

"Whatever. He hid it in mom's vitamin pills bottle." She smiled.

"Thanks Kyoya-nii." She went and got it. She smiled to herself. She knew her brother believed her. She had already known that they were all down there, and emphasized the part about the bracelet being new so that Kyoya would assume that she had gotten it or the money for it from the people who "asked" her to send it. She even purposely annoyed Kakeru and left it out for him to hide, and she knew he would tell Kyoya where he hid it, in hopes that she might reveal who sent the letters. She got the bracelet out. It was a purple bracelet with a dragon charm on it. "Man, Hope is pretty smart on her own, but when her and Lex, AKA the female Einstein, work together, they come up with the most brilliant plans ever." She smiled mischievously. "And now they'll never know, until after the Masquerade."

**Next Day After School**

Kyoya was walking home, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw a girl, who had black hair with green streaks, and green eyes, wearing the girl's uniform from his school, wearing a very plain mask that covered her eyes and forehead, only leaving her mouth and cheeks exposed. She was smiling at him. She also wore a gold necklace with a green lion fang on it.

"River Melody?" She nodded, and walked up to him. "If you're not Hope, then who-" she put her finger on the corner of his lips and moved her finger across them, making him stop talking. Then, she leaned in and kissed him, slipping a piece of paper into his pocket as he stood there in shock. She pulled away, smiled, and left. "Did that really just happen?" He realized she had put something in his pocket. He pulled it out. It was a picture of a green mask with gold around the eyes. It covered his eyes and his forehead, and in the center of the forehead there was a lion head.

_Wear this and meet me in the archery room. You'll find me by my pendant. ~ River Melody_

"This has different hand writing too. These girls are all very clever. And now I know for sure it's not Hope. She'd rather die than wear the girls' uniform."

* * *

Ryuuga was waiting for Aoi to show up, when he someone out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw a girl with long, silver hair and bright, rose-red eyes. She wore a white mask, and wore the girls' school uniform. She had a silver pendant that was a tiara. "Wait, so you're Princess?" She nodded slowly. She walked up to him, and kissed him on the mouth, leaving a note in his hand. Then, when she stopped, she smiled at him, and left. He looked at the note in his hand. There was a purple mask on it, that covered his eyes, and around the edges of the mask there was a dragon going around it, similar looking to Shenron, with the dragon meeting the tail in the top center.

_Wear this and meet me in the home ec room. You'll find me by my pendant. ~ Princess_

"Princess." Aoi came up to him.

"Ryuuga, you okay? You look dazed." Externally, she kept a very convincing look of concern, but internally she was glad that her kiss had the desired effect on him. He just shoved the note in his pocket.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's head back to your house."

* * *

Tsubasa was half way home when he saw something moving around fast. When he stopped to look, they stopped. It was a girl, with long black hair with red streaks, blood red eyes, with a white mask, covering her eyes and forehead. She wore the girls' uniform from his school, and a pendant with a black wolf head on it. She smiled at him. "Are you Black Wolf?" She nodded. "But, who are you?" She smiled, and did the motion with her head and fingers like she was making that 'tsk' noise, but without actually saying it. "But-" she put her finger on his lips, then, slowly removed her finger and kissed him. Se left a note on the ground for him to pick up. Then, she smiled at him, and left. He picked up the note after snapping out of his daze. It had a picture of a purple mask that covered his eyes and half his forehead. It also covered the nose, and while retaining it's nose shape, looked like an eagle's beak.

_Wear this and meet me in the geometry room. You'll find me by my pendant. ~ Black Wolf_

"Black Wolf." He put the note in his pocket. "Trust me, I will find out who you are."

* * *

"Who are you?" Ginga was confused with the girl in front of him with lung, sky blue hair and silver eyes. She wore a white mask that covered her eyes and forehead, and a silver pendant with the symbol for Pegasus on it. She walked up to him, and kissed him. Ginga was too shocked to respond to it. She broke it, and handed him a note, quickly leaving. He was dumbfounded for a few minutes, and then opened up the note. It had a blue mask and seems to be made out of wings, with eyeholes in it, of course.

_Wear this and meet me in the foods classroom. You'll find me by my pendant. ~ Silver Pegasus_

"Wait, so that was the girl who sent me the note?"

Madoka sweat dropped, watching Ginga to make sure actually remembered to open the note. "It took him until reading that to figure it out? The pendant should've been enough."

* * *

Chao Xin was about fifty feet away from his house, so therefore he had no more fangirls hanging on his arms. They didn't bother being within a hundred feet due to Chao Xin's mother. But there was one girl, who came out from behind a tree. She had long, aqua hair and matching aqua eyes. She wore a white mask that covered her eyes and face. "I haven't seen you before. Who are you?" She smiled as the wind came through, blowing her hair to making it look like shimmering water. "Wait, Water Maiden?" The wind died down and she smiled, nodding. She walked and gave him a kiss. He had many a date with many a girl; he dared never kiss them, so not to give them any ideas. Shocking, right? After breaking the kiss, with a wink, she dropped a piece of paper on the ground in front of him, and using Ninja like skills, she disappeared into the trees. He picked it up, hoping it would give him some clue as to whom it was from.

"Milk, bread, eggs? Wait, this is a grocery list. Why would she give me a grocery list?"

Mei-Mei, freaking out, found the right piece of paper and let it fly out of the trees.

Chao Xin saw the paper floating through the air and caught it. There was a picture of a white mask, with orange squiggles around the eyes, and a yellow border around the mask.

_Wear this and meet me at the Beyblade team training room. You'll find me by my pendant. ~ Water Maiden_

"Water Maiden. Well, she's definitely not a crazed fangirl. They don't get within one hundred feet of my house."

"CHAO XIN! WHERE ARE YOU?" He sighed.

"I'M COMING MA!"

* * *

A girl was standing in front of Toby, not saying her name. She had long white hair and soft pink eyes. She wore his school uniform, a silver pendant with a bow and a loosely notched arrow, and a white mask.

"Who are you? Will you tell me?" She fingered her pendant. He remembered where he had seen that design from before. "Wait, are you Arcelia Silver?" She nodded, and walked up to him. "Why are you wearing a mask? Can't you tell me-" she cut him off by kissing him. Out of shock, he just stood there. She broke the kiss, and put something in his hands, then held her clasped hands on his clasped hand up, just starring into his eyes. Then, she smiled and left. He looked at the note. It had a picture of a mask that looked like a clock face in the shape of a mask that covered his eyes.

_Wear this and meet me in the clothing classroom. You'll find me by my pendant. ~ Arcelia Silver_

"Arcelia Silver." He looked at the mask. "The mask is very fitting, for my Bey. This girl knows me very well."

* * *

Wales was waiting for Sophie to show up at his house for more Beyblade training for the tag team battle tomorrow, when a girl with white hair and deep blue eyes walked up to him. She wore the school uniform, and a pendant with a white whale on it. Wales instantly recognized the pendant. "Are you White Water?" She nodded slowly. "It's nice to finally meet you." She smiled. "Are you going to say anything?" She shook her head. "Okay then." She walked up to him and kissed him, leaving a note in his shirt pocket. He was very surprised. She broke the kiss, smiled, and left. Wales realized that she had put a note in his shirt pocket. He took it out and read it. It had a blue mask with wave designs in the corners of it, and with a white line on the border of it and around the eyes.

_Wear this and meet me at the pool. You'll find me by my pendant. ~ White Water_

"So, that's White Water? I wonder it that's the mask she'll be wearing."

* * *

Da Xiang was still at school, since he was on the school clean up duty today, when he saw someone coming down with a broom.

"So, you must be on clean up duty with me today. But why are you wearing a mask?" The girl indeed go to his school, due to her uniform, and was wearing a white mask. She had light brown with caramel highlights and amber eyes. She wore a pendant with in ivy rope surrounding a purple lotus flower. He realized who she was. "Lady Ivy?" She nodded. She went up to him, kissed him on the mouth, and dropped a note in his pocket. Then, she smiled, put her finger on his lips, and left, leaving the note. He read the note. It had a simple yellow mask, but with giraffe hoof prints in the corners and with a white boarder on the mask.

_Wear this and meet me in the center of the garden. You'll find me by my pendant. ~ Lady Ivy_

"So, that's Lady Ivy. Interesting. I can't wait to find out who you really are."

* * *

"Who are you?" In front of Nile there was a girl with long silvery turquoise hair, and silvery lilac eyes. She wore the school uniform and had a pendant with an orange eight note on it. She also wore a mask that covered her forehead and eyes. "Are you Dance Soul?" She nodded. She walked up to him, and kissed him, while holding his hand. He never noticed that she had put a note in his hand as they held hands until after she had smiled and left. He looked at it. There was a picture of a mask that resembled a falcon head. It didn't go past his nose. It resembled the pictures of Horus seen in many Egyptian hieroglyphics.

_Wear this and meet me in the music room. You'll find me by my pendant. ~ Dance Soul_

"So, that's Dance Soul. This will be an interesting Masquerade."

**Song Of Hope: Splashfire99, please, start responding to my PM's. I need the information I'm asking you of for this story.**


	10. Getting Ready

**Song Of Hope: I've decided I don't like the dresses I made, and since no one went to look at the dresses I designed except for Lavender Rose of Faith, I'll just be picking the dresses. Lavender, you get the dress you asked for. This chapter is very short, and leads up to the next chapter. Their stories will all be very individual, and each chapter will featured one couple.**

"Why are we actually dying our hair?" Lex was complaining as they all put the chemicals in their hair. It was the night of the Masquerade, and they were getting ready. The Masquerade had started a few hours ago, but they wanted to be there at exactly 10:30, to give the boys an hour and a half.

"I told you, if our hair gets caught in something and we're wearing wigs, they might come off before it's time. Besides, it's wash out hair dye. We just need to take a shower and it'll come right out."

"It had better, or else my parents will murder me."

"Whatever. Does everybody have their hair dye applied?" They all nodded. Hope took off her towel, revealing her now black hair with green streaks in it. Lex took hers off to show her now black hair with red streaks. Aoi showed her silver hair. Dahlia had light brown hair with caramel streaks in it. Sophie had her hair now white. Mei-Mei's hair, while still blue, had become a much lighter shade. Madoka's hair was now sky blue. Kairi silvery turquoise hair now. Aurora also had white hair, like Sophie.

"Okay then, but do we really have to wear the colored contacts too?"

"We all wore them before, we can wear them again." Hope carefully put in the green contacts, while Lex put in blood red one, Aoi put in rose-red ones, Dahlia put in amber ones, Madoka put in silver ones, Mei-Mei put in aqua blue ones, Kairi put in silvery lilac ones, Aurora put in soft pink ones, and Sophie put in deep blue ones. "Now, for the dresses. And don't complain Lex, if I can manage not to, then so can you." Then, they all stripped and got into their dresses (This will not be described. It would take too long. There will be links on my profile, which you can easily get too. Hope's dress is the cover dress, and not featured on my profile) and white gloves. Lex groaned.

"Do I really have to wear make-up?"

"Yes. Tsubasa won't expect it to be you if you're wearing make-up." They all put on make-up that matched the color of their masks. They put on some very light colored blush. Hope wore light pink lipstick, Lex put on some red lip stain (she can't stand lipstick), Aoi wore blood red lipstick, Kairi put on some medium pink lipstick, Aurora put on a soft pink lipstick that matched her eyes, Sophie wore the lipstick she always wears, Dahlia put on a bright red lipstick, Mei-Mei didn't bother putting any one, and Madoka put on a light red, not quite light enough to be pink. "Now, for the masks." Then, they all put on their masks. The design was the same on every mask, only varying in color, getting from a softer shade to harder as is went out from the eyes to the edges of the mask. The mask was the color of their invitations, and there was glitter around their eyes the same as the glitter on their invitations. They were made to fit on their faces without strings or holding them up, so they were modeled to their faces, but they attached strings to them just in case. "Now, for the last piece, the necklaces." They all put on the necklaces that they had worn before. Then, Dedra came up.

"If you don't get your butts in the car, I'm not gonna take you to your Masquerade. You-holy crap! Where the hell is my sister?" "River" laughed.

"I'm right here Dedra. We changed our appearances for the night with wash out hair dye and colored contacts. It's for a certain reason."

"You and Lex I can understand. You don't want anyone to see who you really are, but you guys too?"

"We're going to reveal who we are at the end of the night. Don't ask why, let's just go." Dedra just shrugged.

"Whatever. Let's go."

**Song Of Hope: Short, I know, but still, I needed it separate from the next chapter.**


	11. River Melody and The Doctor

**Song Of Hope: Here's Hope and Kyoya's story. Warning, from this point on, the boys (except for probably Ginga, Toby, and Ginga) will be pretty OOC, because it's a Masquerade, you're supposed to be a different person.**

Kyoya, wearing his mask, was waiting for River to show up. The Masquerade was throughout the whole school; the hallways and each room (excepting for the locker rooms) were decorated for the Masquerade. He was waiting where he River had told him to wait, in the archery classroom. He had waited a long time, and then, he heard the door click close. He turned and saw River, dressed beautifully. It almost took his breath away. He heard her speak in an English accent.

"Hello sweetie."

"Sweetie?"

"It's a reference to a show. A character named River calls the main character that. Every time they meet, she says 'hello sweetie'." He stood up from the chair ha had been sitting in.

"Good to know."

"It's nice to actually get to talk."

"You look very familiar. I know that I must know you from somewhere."

"Oh, you do, but you won't find out. At least, not until midnight, under certain conditions."

"And what are those conditions?"

"You'll know once they're fulfilled, or if midnight comes. Whichever one is first. But, they have to be done at the exact right time." She held her hand out to him. "Shall we go?" He took her hand.

"Yeah, I guess." She tsked.

"The point of a Masquerade is to be a different person. So, don't be Kyoya Tategami. Be another person. Don't act the same."

"Okay then, Miss Melody, I shall be Shishi for the evening."

"That's too much like you. Just call yourself the Doctor, or just Doctor." He narrowed his eyes.

"Why do you want to call me that?"

"No reason. It's just easy to remember."

"Okay then."

"So, shall we go then Doctor?"

"We shall River." They left the room. He just kept looking at her, thinking of what girls like. Well, girls like jewelry shiny stuff, cute animals, hot boy bands, but from the way this girl was acting, he could tell she didn't like most girl stuff, and she seemed to loath the dress she was wearing.

"So, why River Melody?"

"Well, if you must know, the character's name is River Song, but since there is a girl that goes to school here with the last name of Song, and since River Song's name was originally Melody Pond, I changed it to River Melody." They were heading outside, to where the festival grounds had been and where the Masquerade was now taking place. They were playing a tango. She smiled at him. "Shall we dance?"

"I don't know how to dance, and quite frankly, I don't want to." She smiled mischievously at him.

"Where's your sense of adventure Doctor? Not to mention, every class learned how to tango during PE."

"And I was terrible at it."

"Just follow my lead, and we'll be fine." She pulled him into a dance. The tango is very fast paced, but after a while, the Doctor got used to the pace and took the lead instead of River. It was an about four minute song. She smiled at him. "See, quite a sense of adventure there Doctor." He looked at the clock tower. Like in every fairy tale esc story, there is indeed a giant clock tower in the town. It read 10:45.

_"An hour and fifteen minutes left to figure out what it is."_ River looked at the clock.

_"An hour and fifteen minutes to get him to fall in love with me. And then, he's got to show it."_ She smiled at him. "Shall we go do something else Doctor?" He smiled, trying to get her to say what it is he needs to do to see past that mask.

"Yes. I believe they do have a rather large garden." She looked like she panicked a little.

"Um, the garden wouldn't be the best choice."

"Why not?" River quickly came up with something.

"I'm allergic to pollen. It makes my bronchitis even worse."

_"So, she defiantly can't be Hope. Hope doesn't have bronchitis, she does too much exercise to have it. And she's never brought an inhaler to PE, which she would be forced to by the school."_ He looked at her. "So, what shall we do until then?"

"Why don't we talk, see if you can get a clue on what I'm talking about, and what you must do." They went over to one of the tables and just talked for a very long time, until the "Cha Cha Slide" started playing. "Ooh, we have to dance! I love dancing to this song!" He shook his head.

"I'd rather not." She pulled on his arm.

"Come on Doctor, let's dance." He gave in, and they started dancing.

"This time we're gonna get funky." River spoke along with the lyrics, and they both danced to the instructions. Then, it came to everybody's favorite part. "EVERYBODY CLAP YOUR HANDS!" Even with the gloves on, River still clapped, as well as the Doctor. But as they danced, Kyoya noticed something. She had a green mark around her neck, from when people wear fake jewelry.

"_Just like Hope, from that thing she wears around her neck. What does she call it? A TARDIS key? Could she be? No, Hope absolutely hates me, and only went along with spending time with me the first day of the festival because River asked her too. She probably hated the entire day. Not to mention, Hope's eyes are **hazel**, not_ _**green**._"

"Something wrong Doctor?" He shook his head.

"No, but since the song it over, let's go back to talking." He looked at the clock tower. It read 11:15.

"Still can't figure it out Doctor? Well, think of something every girl wants, tomboy, girly girl, or those half way in between, which is quite possible. There's one thing that they all want, and it's a perfect something."

"A riddle?"

"Not a riddle. You have a sister, right? Think of what she wants. But for now, let's just talk." They filled the next, probably half an hour, with small talk. He talked all about the tournament, and she told him that he had her vote on confidence. They looked over at the dance floor during a really fast dance, and saw two people dancing really fast and really well in the middle of the dance floor.

"Is that Nile?" River looked at where Kyoya was looking.

"I believe so, and with a date." Then, after the fast song, there was a slow song playing. It was Aerosmith, and it was their only slow song. "Ooh, let's dance." He stayed put.

"Oh no. You can get me to dance to a tango, and to the Cha Cha Slide, but not a slow song."

"I'm River Melody, I can get you to do anything I want Doctor." She pulled his arm really hard and managed to pull him onto the dance floor. "Besides, slow dancing is easy, and it's by a rock band, so, it's not exactly as slow as it could be Doctor. Look at everyone else, and then we can dance just like that." He looked at how everyone else was dancing, and reluctantly put his hands on her waist, She put her hands on his shoulders and laid her hand on his chest as they gently swayed. She blushed at doing this, but smiled the entire time. The Doctor, while having started it reluctantly, actually ended up enjoying it, not noticing the fact that him, and eight other couples had become the center of attention. It was just he and River, and somehow, that felt right. It was like the whole world was dark, but there was a single ray of light, shining on them, dancing. And that, to the Doctor, oh, screw it, to Kyoya, felt right. And he was an iota sad that the song ended. River looked up at him.

"See, it wasn't that bad. Actually, it was quite romantic." She looked at the clock. It now read 11:55. "Too bad that didn't happen at midnight, even if it would've ruined your chances to see under my mask. Midnight is just so romantic." Something about that triggered something in Kyoya's mind. He remembered something about midnight when Aoi was watching Cinderella.

_Aoi was watching Cinderella, when the clock tower rang midnight. It was back when they were about ten. "Oh, too bad! It's midnight, but not the right midnight."_

"What's so great about midnight?" She gave him a weird look.

_"Midnight is just so romantic. Poor Cinderella was just about to get a midnight kiss, and that's just so romantic! Every girl wants a midnight kiss. They're the most romantic kiss, right before a kiss in the rain. Midnight signifies a new day, and so a midnight kiss signifies new love that can go either way, but it's just so romantic. Even Hope would want a midnight kiss, even though she hated girly stuff. In every girls heart, there lies the desire for a perfect midnight kiss, in the light of a full moon, just as the bell tolls."_

_ "That sounds stupid." She threw a pillow at him._

_ "That's because you're a boy."_

"Doctor, are you alright?" River looked at him with concern. He smiled at her. Surely a kiss wouldn't be a big deal to him, and it might be to her, but he now knew it was the only way to get the mask off. Besides, she had kissed him before. The clock tower hands now moved to 11:59. He had wasted four minutes remembering. He put his hand on her cheek. "Doctor, what are you-?"

"Let's drop it. I'm Kyoya." He got closer to her. "And this is what you want." He started into her eyes, and just as the bell tolled, he kissed her. Not surprised, she moved her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They ended up kissing for quite a long time. Then, they separated. She smiled at him.

"Congratulations Kyoya, you figured it out. You get to take off my mask." He grabbed the mask by the left corner, and pulled it up, and since her hair was over the string, her hair came up with it at first, then fell back down.

"I still don't know who you are."

"I have to remove these first." She started removing her contact lenses.

**Song Of Hope: Now, it stops right there! Mwa ha ha! Next will be Aoi and Ryuuga**


	12. Princess and Raoul de Changy

**Song Of Hope: ATMN, here's your chapter, featuring Aoi and Ryuuga. I hope I got her character right. If not, please tell me. Also, I made some changes to the Eleven****th**** chapter.**

Ryuuga sat in the home ecs room. He was wearing the mask that he was told to wear. Then, he saw the door open, and a girl slipped in, who looked absolutely stunning. She wore the pendant with a tiara on it. She turned and smiled at him.

"Hello my Prince." She spoke with a soft Scottish accent. Ryuuga walked up to her and stared into her rose-red eyes.

"Just who are you Princess?" He put his hand on her cheek, but she stepped away, instantly knowing his intention.

"You're not going to get to remove this until midnight. But that's only if you do something."

"What do I have to do?" She smiled.

"My dear Prince, you know that would ruin all the fun. As a friend of mine would say, 'Spoilers'. You have to figure it out, or else, you don't get to know who I am. And you have to do it at the perfect time."

"The perfect time?"

"Yes, the perfect time. Otherwise, it won't be quite right, and everything about tonight needs to be right for you to find out who I am." Ryuuga, hoping to get everything right, held out his hand.

"Shall we go then?" She smiled and took his hand.

"Yes we shall my Prince."

"Are you gonna call me that all night?"

"Well, I'm Princess, so you must be my Prince. Besides, everyone uses an alias here. Prince can be yours tonight."

"Even if I tell you no, you're gonna keep calling me that, aren't you?"

"Yes I am, unless you'd rather be called Raoul de Changy."

"I think I'd rather be Raoul."

"Okay then, I'll call you Raoul."

"Well, alright then Princess." They walked out. The dance was actually taking place outside, so they walked out and went to one of the several tables set up for just talking, or eating. They mostly talked, and found that they had a lot in common. She kept reminding him of someone, but he couldn't figure out whom. _"Could she have something on that keeps me from recognizing her? She looks so familiar."_ Suddenly, there was a tango.

"Oh, the Tango Maureen! I love this song! Let's dance Raoul."

"I don't dance Princess."

"For tonight, you do."

"It's a tango though."

"You know just as well as I do that we learned how to do the tango as a part of our PE course. Every class did. And I happen to know from other sources that you were the best in your class as far as the men go, next to Nile." He sighed.

"Alright." He held out his hand and she took it. Then, they started dancing to the Tango Maureen. He actually had fun tangoing with Princess, and she felt like she was the luckiest girl in the world, dancing with her Prince Charming. After the Tango Maureen was over, it was 10:45. Ryuuga frowned at that. _"I'm losing time with this! I need to figure out what it is that she wants!"_

"Are you alright Raoul?" He looked back at Princess.

"What? Oh, I'm fine. Let's just go and talk for now." They sat down at more of the tables and discussed other things. Then, the Cha Cha Slide played.

"We have to dance to this!" He shook his head.

"This song is stupid."

"It's so much fun to dance to." She stood up and pulled on his arm. "Come on Raoul!" She turned and saw River Melody pulling Kyoya towards the dance floor. "Kyoya and River Melody are going to dance, so why shouldn't we?" He looked and saw Kyoya, with his scars still showing under his mask and his unmistakable wild hair, starting to dance to the Cha Cha Slide. Princess smiled, knowing that he couldn't get out of it. He sighed.

"Fine." She smiled and they went over to the dance floor. He did everything that the music told him to do, even the "EVERBODY CLAP YOUR HANDS!" thing. He would never admit it, but he was having a lot of fun. But if Raoul ever said that, then his reputation would be ruined. But soon, the song was over.

"There, now that wasn't so bad, now was it Raoul?"

"At least it wasn't Oppa Gangnam Style, or a Harlem Shake." She giggled.

"True. I'm not a huge fan of either." Then, Masquerade started playing. "Oh, this is from my favorite movie!"

"I don't even know what song this is."

"It's Masquerade, from The Phantom of the Opera. Come on, let's dance!"  
"I don't even know the style of the song."

"Just watch for a little bit, and then follow after everyone else." She gave him big puppy dog eyes.

_"There's only one person I know who has puppy dog eyes like that. But her eyes and hair still aren't the right color. Try to think of students with that hair and eye color. I've got to find out who she is, before midnight. I won't have to anticipate unmasking her then. Think Ryuuga, think! Who in this school has silver hair and rose red eyes? And who else can pull off that puppy dog look? It's getting hard to resist."_ He sighed. "Fine." She smiled and they started dancing. It was a quite romantic dance. After that, they sat and talked. Ryuuga noticed that she was wearing a golden necklace, but the pendant on it was tucked underneath her dress. _"That really looks that the chain for the necklace I got Aoi for her birthday. She hasn't taken it off since."_ His mind recalled the day he got that for Aoi.

* * *

_Aoi had invited Ryuuga over for her birthday. Hope handed her a box._

_ "Happy birthday!" She opened it up and saw a Phantom of the Opera themed wall clock, with signatures on the inside by the three main cast members, Patrick Wilson, Emmy Rossum, and Gerald Butler. The clock had the cover for the movie in it, and very fancily written numbers._

_ "This is awesome! I wanted this, but I didn't have enough money. In fact, you don't have enough either. How'd you buy it?"_

_ "My sister owed me forty bucks."_

_ "Ah." Ryuuga handed her a very small box._

_ "Here's my gift." Aoi looked very confused._

_ "What is it?" He smirked at her._

_ "Open it up and find out." She opened the box, and inside there was a necklace with a golden chain, and a golden dragon pendant with sapphire eyes that matched her own eye color, and jade back spikes. Aoi smiled._

_ "This is the pendant I want, but… I never told anyone that I wanted it. It was too expensive. How'd you know Ryuuga?" He smirked._

_ "I know you pretty well. I also saw you eyeing it a few days ago. My parents were willing to lend me the money."_

_ "This is the best gift anyone has ever gotten me! Thank you Ryuuga!" She hugged him._

_ "Hey, what about my clock?" She smiled._

_ "Your gift was pretty great too Hope. Thank you." She gave Hope a hug._

* * *

He smiled at the memory, but he knew that it couldn't be Aoi's necklace. Aoi was very smart, and would never risk wearing something so easily recognizable to him. _"Unless, it's all a part of her plan. Aoi is just so devious, it could be her, like we thought, but then we got that note in Kyoya's shoe locker that told us that we had fallen right into their trap. Then again, it did sound a bit desperate, but convincing at the same time, like something Hope would write, but she's not _that_ good at writing. These girls are so confusing!"_ He then mentally scolded himself for being so childish, even if it was just in his mind.

"Raoul, are you alright? You keep drifting off into space." He turned to Princess.

"I'm fine. You're just pretty confusing. You're so much like a girl I know, but so different at the same time." She smiled at him.

"That's the point, isn't it?" The last slow song of the night came on. "Oh, a slow song!" Let's dance!"

"No, absolutely not! I am the Dragon Emperor! I do NOT slow dance!"

"Tonight, you're Raoul de Changy, not Ryuuga, the Dragon Emperor. And besides, who's going to recognize you? I certainly wouldn't have if it weren't for the fact that you were wearing the mask I specifically asked for you to wear."

"I'm not dancing." Then, he remembered something. He had to do something in order for her to let him unmask her. Maybe this was it. "You know what, fine." She smiled and they walked to the dance floor. As they danced, Princess and Raoul, along with eight other dancing couples, became the center of attention. To him, it felt like they were floating through space, and this girl was keeping him grounded. Raoul, oh, you know what? Screw it. Ryuuga got so caught up in the music, that just as the bell rang for midnight, they kissed. Princess smiled at Ryuuga after they broke apart.

"Congratulations Raoul, or should I say Ryuuga. You figured it out. Now, you have the right to unmask me." He smiled.

"A kiss is what you wanted?" She smiled playfully.

"Not just any old kiss. A midnight kiss. It's the most romantic kiss out there, even before a kiss in the rain. A midnight kiss signifies new love. Every girl wants a midnight kiss, even girls like Hope Song." He remembered something about that. Kyoya had mentioned to him once about how ridiculous Aoi was being when she watched Cinderella once, and her opinion about a midnight kiss. Aoi, and the girl before him both said that even Hope would want one.

"I don't think I need to unmask you now. I'm pretty sure I know who you are, but I'm gonna take pleasure in finding out that I'm right." He took off her mask. Her hair came up with it, and then went back down. He was sorely disappointed. "Never mind, I thought I had figured out who you were."

"You might have. It's just not as easy because I'm wearing these." She started removing her contact lenses.

**Song Of Hope: Okay, I know I haven't updated in forever, and if you haven't noticed, I went through a mass story deletion. This one is safe, because I'm using other's OC's. I'm starting to fall out of love with Beyblade, and I'm going to discontinue my other stories. This will be one that I keep. R&R**


End file.
